heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Shelby
Scott Shelby (born February 1, 1967) is a retired police lieutenant and now a private detective, he is also one of the four playable characters in Heavy Rain. Little is known about Scott in the beginning of the game, other than his mission to question the families of the victims that have fallen prey to the Origami Killer. He is accompanied throughout the majority of the game by Lauren Winter, a prostitute and mother of one of the victims, who insists on helping him with his investigation despite his protests. Character Information Shelby suffers from asthmatic attacks as portrayed through the game (though is dexterous enough to grapple with an armed robber and survive a shoot-out with several men). Depending on the player's choices, Scott can become an alcoholic and also has the potential to kindle a relationship with Lauren Winter. It is also revealed when Lauren offers him a cigarette, Scott tells her "No thanks, I quit" informing us another of his vices from the past included smoking. Scott's persona consists of being quiet, organized, vigilant, and highly introverted, hardly ever talking about himself to others. Being someone who listens to others; is methodical in work; keen-eyed; determined; and able to cope under pressure makes Scott Shelby an effective private investigator, allowing him to assess human behavior and perceive clues other people may miss. His previous employment before becoming a P.I. was that of a police lieutenant for the local police force. As shown when Shelby is brought in for questioning, it seems that he once knew Carter Blake whilst working as a cop, and that they appear to have a rocky relationship because of it. Ending (Heavy spoilers) It is revealed, through the course of the game, that Scott's twin brother, John, died when he and John were young children because his alcoholic father didn't care enough to save him. He was at the mall the day Jason Mars died when Ethan threw himself between the car and his son. These events led Scott to become obsessed with the idea of finding a father who cared about his son so much that he would give anything to save him, leading him to become the Origami Killer. It is unclear if the fathers of the other victims died or gave up on the trials, but it is clear that Ethan Mars was the first to complete or at least, attempt them all. Scott visits the families of his victims (posing as a private investigator attempting to catch the killer) so that he can retrieve and destroy the evidence pointing to him. Also, because he was a former police lieutenant, he retained his uniform, which is assumed to be the tool Scott used to lure the victims away. Depending on the player's actions during the game, Scott may go free, be discovered as the killer, walk free from this latest crime only to be shot by Lauren, or die during the final confrontation. Points where this character can die *''The Old Warehouse'' (By falling off a crane after either Ethan or Jayden shoots him in order to save Madison) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting shot by Ethan in retaliation for kidnapping Shaun) *''The Old Warehouse (By falling into a waste crusher during a fight with Jayden) *''The Old Warehouse (By being stabbed in the back via pipe by Madison)'' *''The Old Warehouse (By falling off a ledge after attempting to kill Madison)'' *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge ''(By being shot by Lauren) Trivia *Although he was born in 1967, one of the endings states Shelby is 48, which is seemingly inaccurate as by 2011 (the in-game date) he would have been 44 (which fits better with Norman Jayden's psychological profile of him). This may be from the age coming from a news report and the report having gotten his age incorrect. The official website states Shelby is 45. *Astute players can discover a link that connects Scott to the boy throughout the construction site scene. When running as the boy, players are able to hear a whistling noise or gasping as an indication to Scott's asthma. *If you look at the certificates on Shelby's wall in his office, one of them is from the United States Marine Corps, probably implying that Shelby is a former Marine. *Scott Shelby is similar to Eddie Fitzgerald, the main protagonist of the TV series "Cracker." *Sam Douglas, the actor who provided both the voice and the model for Scott Shelby, appeared in the 2005 film ''Derailed as a private-detective character who has an uncanny resemblance to Shelby in every way (even the coat), as seen in this movie clip. Because of this fact, it is clear that Quantic Dream's David Cage may have used Douglas' character in this movie as a base for the final appearance of Scott Shelby. *'****SPOILER****' Scott Shelby almost has the same personality of Detective Mark Hoffman from the Saw series. As he is a former cop and private investigator but at the same time, the Origami Killer /SPOILER *Graffitied on the wall outside Shelby's flat is the word 'Mars'- Ethans surname. *SPOILERS- Another thing intelligent players may notice is actually on the game box of Heavy Rain. Each of the charecters are shown and Scott is clouded in darkness. This may be a coincidence but it hints he is the Origami Killer *A glitch can occur while playing as Scott Shelby at the point when he is making Eggs for Lauren in his apartment. The eggs can sometimes float in mid-air. *Scott Shelby is the second main character to be introduced, after Ethan Mars. *Scott is one of only two main characters of the four, (The others being Ethan) to never die outside of The Old Warehouse chapter. (if you don't count the Epilogue) *Scott has the second most fights out of the four main characters, (the first being Jayden) he fights Troy, Andrew (briefly), Two bodyguards, Jayden (twice) and Madison. *There is a glitch, during the part of "Manfred" chapter, where Scott can offer Lauren shelter. He will take off his jacket, and it will appear beside Lauren, and u have to choose again. Press "Shelter" again, and Scott's eyes will turn black, and his shirt colour will be changing, and so will be the design on it. The hair colour can also change. *If you think about it, he is quite a suspective character: when Lauren finds out about the Killer in the "Eureka!" Chapter, he doesn't appear to be so happy and he doesn't have any connection between other characters, for example, Madison helps Ethan and can call Jayden, Jayden helps Ethan to get out of the Police Station and finds Madison's fingerprints in Paco's office and finally Ethan, confesses to Jayden and gets along with Madison. Also, he says that he has been Manfred's best friend, but he doesn't really seem to care when he finds his dead body in the office. Quotes *"Goddamn Asthma. Can't breath when it rains. " *"[to Ethan and Madison] I'm gonna have to kill you both, i'm sorry Ethan... You have my respect." *"[to one of Gordi Kramer's goons] Look Cinderfella, The clock's just turn twelve and i don't wanna have to turn you into a pumpkin." (if you choose Aggressive) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters